Carry On Wayward Son
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Porque, às vezes, uma simples música é capaz de trazer à tona o que há de mais profundo dentro de nós. "Continue meu filho desobediente, Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado, Deite sua cabeça cansada para descansar, Não chore mais"


**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Continue Filho Desobediente**

Shepard jogou-se em sua cadeira, servindo o café da garrafa térmica numa xícara que estava ao lado do terminal, para então dedicar-se a verificar as mensagens que deviam ter chegado durante a última missão – apenas para garantir que não teria nada pendente quando Liara chegasse. Não queria ter preocupações inúteis rondando sua cabeça quando uma de suas melhores e mais antigas amigas estivesse ali, conversando, como faziam na verdadeira Normandy.

Havia, no mínimo, cinco mensagens de Kaidan, falando coisas inúteis como "Desculpe por tudo na Cidadela" e blah-blah-blah. Leu algumas linhas aleatórias das mensagens e então as excluiu, sem responder. Alenko não merecia sua atenção. Não mais, depois de ter agido como se ela fosse a pior pessoa do mundo por ter trabalhado com Cerberus – e no final ela estava correta, pois tinha conseguido deter os Coletores.

E ela amou quando Anderson e Hacckett a chamaram para a embaixada humana na Cidadela, parabenizá-la por ter detido os Coletores, e ela anunciou que tinha cortado todos os laços com Cerberus. A expressão de Kaidan – que estava lá por alguma razão que Huriye não conseguia compreender – era impagável.

Ele ainda tentou alcançá-la, falar com ela, mas a comandante ignorou-o e abraçou a cintura de Thane. A expressão de Kaidan a fez rir, ainda mais quando ela falou:

_- Você continuou. Eu também._

Tudo bem que as mensagens que tinham vindo logo depois lhe deram vontade de voltar para a Cidadela e chutar aquela bunda que ela tanto admirara antes de morrer – ou talvez usar um fusil franco-atirador para abrir um buraco naquela cabeça oca e de patriotismo e fidelidade cega, talvez arejasse as ideias dele – mas depois de uma conversa calma com Samara, a Justiceira convenceu-lhe que não vali à pena – além disso, estaria indo contra uns dez ou mais sutras das Justiceiras, e tudo que ela não queria era que, quando acabasse com os Ceifeiros, Samara estivesse atrás de si.

Constatou que tudo não passava de mensagens de agradecimento e felicitações por estar oficialmente de volta à Aliança, e passou a concentrar-se totalmente em seu café.

Que estava delicioso, aliás. Precisava se lembrar de convencer Jack a fazer café mais vezes. Por alguma razão obscura, ela e Miranda tinham feito uma estranha aposta – que eram freqüentes, considerando que não queriam uma irritada Shepard aparecendo do nada com uma pistola em cada mão, apontadas para elas, sempre que se desentendiam – relacionada ao fato de Shepard voltar ou não com Kaidan e deixar Thane. Jack tinha dito que ela não permaneceria com alguém cujo tempo de vida estava contado, e perdeu. Resultado: tinha de ajudar uma semana na cozinha. Huriye não tinha ideia de o que levara-as à fazer aquela estranha aposta, mas admitia que gostara do resultado.

A porta de metal deslizou, e Liara entrou, usando as mesmas roupas que usava na base do ShadowBroker. Shepard sorriu, oferecendo café da garrafa térmica. A Asari sorriu, se apoiando na escrivaninha e se servindo numa caneca extra que a Comandante fazia questão de ter.

- E então, ainda sendo importunada por Kaidan? – ela perguntou com aquele tom distante que tinha se tornado típico, mas que deixou Shepard certa de que ela sabia de cada uma das mensagens que recebera.

- E você, ainda ignorando o que sente por Feron e ele por você? – Shepard sorriu e girou os olhos ao ver a expressão sem jeito da amiga. – Pelo Criador, Liara! Até mesmo eu, que sou meio lenta com coisas assim, percebo o modo como vocês se olham! Caramba, até mesmo Garrus já comentou! – Shepard riu mais ainda ao ver o olhar de animal acuado da Asari: olhava para todos os lados, buscando desesperadamente uma saída. – Ohohoh, calma aí! Não precisa ficar como um animal acuado! Eu só perguntei! – Shepard ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz, ao que Liara a fuzilou com o olhar e lhe empurrou de leve.

- Sua idiota! – Huriye apenas ria, até que Liara começou a rir também.

Riram feito duas idiotas por um tempo, até que a Asari deslizou para sentar no chão e Shepard à acompanhou. Era bem mais confortável.

- Sério, Shepard. Você tem um histórico maior que eu nisso. O que eu faço? Quer dizer, como eu digo à ele o que sinto? – os olhos verde-água e límpidos de Huriye se arregalaram.

- Está me pedindo conselhos amorosos? Uma Asari, me pedindo conselhos amorosos? – Liara balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Shepard balançou a cabeça, os cachos vermelhos e soltos se embaraçando mais ainda. – Você não teve muitos problemas dois anos atrás ao dizer que estava interessada em mim... – franziu os lábios escuros e cheios, vendo Liara balançar a cabeça.

- E o principal resultado que consegui foi te assustar! – a jovem bufou, cruzando os braços e parecendo, por um instante, com a Liara que Huriye conhecera antes de morrer. Shepard riu suavemente.

A porta de metal deslizou novamente, e uma animada Tali se atirou entre as duas, abraçando-as pelo pescoço e levando-as ao chão. Por sorte, o café já tinha terminado e as canecas estavam em cima da mesa.

- Joker me disse que vocês estavam fazendo uma reunião! E nem me chamaram! – as três então começaram a rir, deitadas no chão numa confusão de braços e pernas que era típica dois anos atrás. – Só falta a Ash. – as outras duas concordaram.

Talvez elas pudessem ter convidado alguma das novas tripulantes, mas apesar de terem chutado os Coletores para o espaço escuro e oficialmente rompido relações com a Cerberus, Shepard ainda não confiava totalmente nelas. Jack provavelmente arrebentaria toda a cabine no primeiro desentendimento. Samara ficaria só meditando. Kasumi provavelmente seria o elemento animadinho junto de Tali, mas bastava um elemento animado para ela. E ela não confiava o suficiente em Miranda para permitir que ela se juntasse à elas – além disso, se Jacob seguira seu conselho, Miranda não queria ser importunada naquele momento.

- Mas então, o que vocês estavam falando antes de eu chegar? – as três saíram do espaço apertado e se atiraram na cama, Shepard entre elas, as duas alienígenas apoiando as cabeças nos ombros da humana, que abraçou-as. Apesar de ela estar longe de ser a mais velha das três, era ela quem cuidava de todos. Sentia-se como uma espécie de irmã mais velha, e daria sua vida para proteger a todos. Talvez por isso acolhesse todos debaixo de suas asas, e isso as levasse a estar naquela posição.

- Estávamos falando sobre Liara e Feron! – Huriye anunciou alegremente. A Asari escondeu o rosto nas mãos e a Quariana riu de sua reação.

- Ah! Eles ainda não se declararam? – Tali perguntou animada, mudando de posição para que pudesse olhar para a amiga atentamente.

Liara tencionou levantar-se, mas o abraço forte de Shepard a impediu. E ela ria. Shepard ria muito, ultimamente. Provavelmente porque decidira que, após sobreviver à uma missão suicida sem perder qualquer um da tripulação, devia sorrir mais. Se ela morresse na luta contra os Ceifeiros, ela pelos menos morreria jogando um sorriso insolente na cara deles – se é que eles tinham cara, mas, enfim...

- Mas, bem, Liara não é a única com problemas amorosos... – um sorriso malicioso dançou nos lábios da mulher de pele morena enquanto seus olhos verdes caíam sobre Tali, que recuou um pouco, pega de surpresa. – Oh, sim, Tali, posso ser lenta, mas aquela conversa com o Raaegar depois que você foi declarada inocente... Faça-me o favor, né? "Por favor, Kal, apenas Tali..." Até um maconhado perceberia o tom de voz de vocês dois...

- Maconhado? – Tali e Liara falaram em uníssono, ambas parecendo surpresas. Shepard balançou a cabeça.

- Termo típico de terráqueos. Basta vocês saberem que é alguém que está muuuuuito alto nas drogas.

Se fosse possível ver o rosto de Tali, Shepard diria que ela e Liara se olhavam de forma confusa.

As três então começaram a discutir se Tali e Raaegar realmente se gostavam, se Liara iria se declarar para Feron e toda a conversa típica que amigas costumam ter sobre caras. Ainda que esse grupo fosse formado por uma Humana, uma Quariana e uma Asari. Parece que certas coisas continuam iguais mesmo que as origens fiquem zilhões de quilômetros distantes uma da outra.

De repente, Shepard sentou de supetão na cama, parecendo decidida.

- Sabe o que falta nessa reunião? – Liara e Tali se olharam pelas costas da ruiva. – Brigadeiro! Reunião de garotas sem brigadeiro não é reunião de garotas!

- Do que você está falando, Shepard? – Tali perguntou, e Huriye poderia jurar que ela estava franzindo as sobrancelhas – se ela tivesse sobrancelhas, não havia como saber.

- Brigadeiro. Doce. Chocolate. Viciante. – de repente, ela parou e se deixou cair na cama novamente. – Desde Akuze que não como... Aliás... Depois de Akuze, as únicas reuniões de amigas que tive foram com vocês e Ash na antiga Normandy. – Shepard suspirou. – O grupo de Marines que estava comigo em Akuze tinha umas quinze mulheres, incluindo eu. Antes da missão, chutamos os homens do alojamento e ficamos rindo feito bobas enquanto comíamos brigadeiro até achar que íamos explodir e fofocávamos sobre os caras bonitos da tripulação. – a Comandante abraçou as duas amigas pelos ombros. – Havia pelo menos quatro casais certos ali. Quatro casais que nunca sequer puderam falar o que sentiam...

Liara suspirou, enquanto Tali abraçava Shepard de volta. Então, era aquilo. Por isso a insistência de Shepard. Devia se sentir culpada pelo que tinha acontecido e agora tentava, com todas as suas forças, fazer com que aqueles ao seu redor fossem felizes.

- Não desperdicem o que lhes é concedido, meninas... Vão em frente. Declarem-se. E se depois eles forem uns estúpidos e idiotas – como o Kaidan foi, elas acrescentaram mentalmente, mas não comentaram –, bola pra frente... Vocês pelo menos tentaram. Além disso, nunca se sabe o que o amanhã, nos preparou... – Shepard amaldiçoou o fato de que, até onde ela sabia, os Humanos eram a única espécie conhecida que possuía cabelo. Ela gostaria que suas amigas tivessem cabelos, para ela poder acariciá-los até elas dormirem, como fazia com as amigas da Aliança antes de Akuze. Elas não tinham ideia do que estavam perdendo. – Não sei se posso com os Ceifeiros, não sei quanto tempo teremos, eu... Eu não sei nada... – e ali estava a voz embargada, Shepard lutando contra as lágrimas. Elas não se lembravam de ver a Comandante sequer ameaçar chorar. Provavelmente, ela sempre se segurava ao máximo para não fazê-lo na frente da tripulação.

Perdeu a batalha, mas suas melhores amigas estavam ali para secar as lágrimas que insistiram em cair e enroscar os dedos em seus cabelos, exatamente como ela gostaria de fazer com elas.

- Não vamos desperdiçar o tempo que nos foi dado, Huriye. – foi Liara que disse, usando a manga da blusa para secar-lhe o rosto.

- Prometem?

- Prometemos. – Shepard tinha certeza que Tali sorria por debaixo da máscara. Talvez algo na forma como ela disse aquilo.

As três suspiraram, e ficaram ali, abraçadas como três amigas adolescentes que se reuniram para uma noite do pijama. E Huriye adormeceu, tranqüilizada pela promessa das amigas.

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

**(Continue meu filho desobediente)**

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

**(Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado)**

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

**(Deite sua cabeça cansada para descansar)**

_**Don't you cry no more**_

**(Não chore mais)**

O som que a acordou foi suave. Abriu os olhos verdes preguiçosamente, encontrando Thane ao seu lado, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Levou um tempo, mas reconheceu a música, e foi obrigada à rir suavemente.

Primeiro porque aquela música sem dúvida alguma era uma de suas favoritas, senão a favorita. Segundo porque não se lembrava de tê-la em seus arquivos. Provavelmente, estava perdida entre eles... Talvez alguma lembrança da Cerberus. E terceiro e último: aquela música era muito antiga... Do século passado, mais especificamente.

- Olá, Siha. – ele sorriu-lhe ao ver que ela acordara, afastando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho que insistia em cair sobre os olhos verdes que ele tanto admirava.

- Olá. – ela sorriu de volta. – As meninas...

- Saíram quando você dormiu, e como Liara me encontrou no caminho para fora da nave, me pediu para ficar com você. – ele sorriu e Shepard sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. – Eu não poderia reclamar desse pedido, considerando que você fica mais... Tranquila, por assim dizer, quando está dormindo. – um novo sorriso, dessa vez brincalhão, brotou em seus lábios, e Shepard o empurrou de leve, fingindo irritação, mas logo riu também, para então ficar quieta.

_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**_

**(Eu me levantei acima do barulho e da confusão)**

_**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**_

**(Para dar uma espiada além desta ilusão)**

_**I was soaring ever higher**_

**(Eu estava voando cada vez mais alto)**

_**But I flew too high**_

**(Mas eu voei muito alto)**

Enquanto aquela música soava em seus ouvidos, lembranças que ela gostaria de enterrar bem fundo dentro dela afloravam como bolhas que sobem facilmente até a superfície.

Mindoir, Akuze, Eden Prime, Virmire, Normandy... Todos aqueles que ela perdera sem poder fazer nada para impedir.

Quem era ela para merecer sobreviver à tudo aquilo? Ok, ela não tinha exatamente sobrevivo à destruição da primeira Normandy, mas por ela merecia ser trazida de volta?

Salvar a galáxia? Ela mal conseguia salvar o próprio jantar quando perdia a hora – ou seja, quase sempre... Se não fosse por Garrus, Tali, Thane ou Miranda, ela já teria definhado, já que eram eles que guardavam a comida.

Ela não fizera nada sozinha. Mas todos insistiam em achar que sim... Ela não fizera só coisas boas e certas. Tinha muita idiotice no seu currículo. Mas todos ignoravam essas idiotices.

- Está tudo bem, Siha?

A voz de Thane a acordou, e Huriye sorriu, se arrastando para apoiar a cabeça nas pernas do Drell.

- Só pensando...

- No que?

_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**_

**(Embora meus olhos pudessem ver eu ainda era um homem cego)**

_**Though my mind could think I still was a mad man**_

**(Embora minha mente pudesse pensar eu ainda era um homem louco)**

_**I hear the voices when I'm dreaming**_

**(Eu ouço as vozes quando estou sonhando)**

_**I can hear them say**_

**(Eu posso ouvi-las dizerem)**

Shepard suspirou.

- Em como os personagens da série em que essa música tocou lembram à mim mesma... – Thane à olhou de forma confusa. – É uma série do início do século passado, chamada Sobrenatural. Essa música tocou na sexta temporada, ou talvez no último episódio da quinta, não lembro direito... – acomodou-se melhor para que os dedos dele pudessem deslizar melhor por seus cabelos. – Os personagens principais, e irmãos, Dean e Sam, eram algo que na série se chamavam "Caçadores".

- E o que esses Caçadores faziam? – ela sorriu com a pergunta.

- Caçavam Vampiros, Lobisomens, Kitsunes, Metamorfos e toda a sorte de monstros que aparecem no imaginário Humano, para salvar-nos. Teve até um episódio na sexta temporada que explicou as histórias de abduções como sendo o reino das Fadas coletando escravos, ao invés de alienígenas, como muitos acreditavam... – ela riu sonoramente, por alguns instantes. – Mas à partir de um ponto, a série deixou de ser só essas caças e ganhou profundidade. Demônios já tinham aparecido e provocado uma série de problemas: Dean quase morreu e o pai dele vendeu a alma para salvá-lo. Sam morreu e Dean vendeu a alma pra trazer o irmão de volta. Dean morreu quando o tempo do pacto terminou e foi pro inferno e fez coisas nada legais lá que só iniciaram a libertação do diabo. – ela suspirou. – E então entrou um novo personagem: Castiel, um anjo, que tirou o Dean do inferno. – ela sorriu. – Era legal ver como o Dean tirava uma da cara dele, visto que ele era mais... "Inocente", por assim dizer. – Thane sorria, ouvindo-a falar sobre aquela série que parecia-lhe cada vez mais estranha e interessante.

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

**(Continue meu filho desobediente)**

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

**(Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado)**

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

**(Deite sua cabeça cansada para descansar)**

_**Don't you cry no more**_

**(Não chore mais)**

- E o que aconteceu com a chegada de Castiel? – ele perguntou, ao que ela suspirou, trançando aleatoriamente uma mecha do próprio cabelo, como fazia às vezes.

- A responsabilidade de parar o Apocalipse caiu sobre os ombros de Dean e Sam. Cass ficou ao lado deles, ajudando-os, mas é difícil parar algo assim quando um bando de Arcanjos não movem um dedo e quando o Sam está envolvido até o último fio de cabelo com alguém que o fez ficar viciado em sangue de demônio. Resumindo: o Diabo escapou, e lá foram eles tentar impedir o fim do mundo. Novamente, bem difícil quando os Arcanjos querem isso, já que Deus sumiu pra sabe-se lá onde e não tem controlado os próprios filhos. – ela sorriu então para Thane, deslizando uma das mãos pelo braço coberto de roupas, querendo que aquele tecido que impedia-a de tocar a pele coberta de escamas que ela tanto amava não estivesse ali. – Aconteceu muita coisa. Impediram o Apocalipse, e Sam acabou ficando preso junto com Miguel, o Arcanjo mais poderoso, e o Diabo... Mas então Sam voltou, só que sem Alma. – Thane pareceu surpreso. – Eles conseguiram recuperar a Alma dele depois que Dean fez um acordo com a Morte: passou um dia no lugar dele, ajudando os ceifeiros – o ser ceifeiro, que guia as Almas para o inferno ou paraíso. – ela explicou momentaneamente, para não haver confusões. – A alma do Sam estava muito ferida, já que tinha sido torturada na gaiola ao ficar presa com dois caras não muito legais, mas a Morte colocou uma barreira. Se ele não arranhasse a barreira, ficaria bem.

Shepard parou por um momento, absorvendo a música, deixando-a percorrer seu corpo.

_**Masquerading as a man with a reason**_

**(Mascarado como um homem com a razão)**

_**My charade is the event of the season**_

**(Minha charada é o evento da estação)**

_**And if I claim to be a wise man, well**_

**(E se eu reivindicar ser um homem sábio, bem)**

_**It surely means that I don't know**_

**(Significa certamente que eu não sei)**

- Tudo tinha relação com Almas e com o Purgatório. E aí, Cass fez besteira, e das grandes, por causa da Guerra Civil que ocorria no céu. Ele precisava de poder pra lutar contra Rafael, o Arcanjo que estava no comando e queria o Apocalipse... E Cass sugou todas as Almas do Purgatório.

- Almas demais para um único corpo. – Ele comentou, pousando uma das mãos em sua cintura. Huriye concordou.

- Pois é. Mesmo com Dean falando pra ele não fazer aquilo, ele fez. E pagou caro. Tinha coisa muito antiga no Purgatório... Um ser chamado Leviatã, muuuuuito sangrento... Cass morreu e explodiu, com Leviatãs ficando livres, leves e soltos na água. – Shepard ficou quieta, os olhos fechados, a música ainda rodando ao redor de seus sentidos.

- E então? – ele perguntou, parecendo até mesmo ansioso. Huriye suspirou antes de responder.

- Não sei... – Thane pareceu confuso. – Eu assistia a série junto com as meninas da Aliança... Nós ficávamos discutindo sobre o que achavam da série, se alguma mulher assistia só por causa dos personagens principais, que eram muito bonitos de acordo com os padrões humanos, tanta coisa... E então, aconteceu Akuze. Perdi o interesse... Quer dizer, eu pensava "Pra que terminar de assistir, se agora não vou ter com quem discutir sobre a série?" – ergueu os ombros.

_**On a stormy sea of moving emotion**_

**(Em um mar tempestuoso de emoção movente)**

_**Tossed about like a ship on the ocean**_

**(Sou lançado como um navio no oceano)**

_**I set a course for winds of fortune**_

**(Eu ajustei um curso para os ventos da fortuna)**

_**But I hear the voices say**_

**(Mas eu ouço as vozes dizerem)**

- E por que você acha que os personagens lembram você mesma? – Shepard balançou a cabeça com a pergunta, se levantando e indo até o aquário vazio – ela nunca tivera paciência com peixes. Cruzou os braços e ficou observando o próprio reflexo.

- Dean: o irmão mais velho e melhor amigo que tenta com todas as suas forças salvar e proteger quem quer bem, teimoso até o último fio de cabelo com suas concepções e o peso de salvar o mundo e da culpa de quem não conseguiu salvar pesando mais do que tudo. – ela virou para ele por um instante – Se falar que eu não sou assim, vou te chutar, e não estou brincando. – mas o sorriso leve traiu sua fala. – Sam: o cara estranho que acabou trabalhando com Demônios achando que isso o ajudaria a salvar mais vidas e o mundo, e tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar viciado em Sangue de Demônio. Sério, ainda me pergunto como consegui trabalhar tanto tempo com a Cerberus. – ela olhou novamente para o aquário, a expressão no rosto se tornando mais amarga. – E Cass, lutando contra todos no céu para impedir que os Arcanjos tragam o Apocalipse de novo. Lutando contra os seus para isso. – Thane se levantou, aproximou-se dela e a abraçou pelas costas, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro, observando junto com ela o reflexo no vidro. – É o que faço todos os dias ao tentar convencer a Aliança e o Conselho de que os Ceifeiros são uma ameaça real. Posso ser um Espectro e uma Marine novamente, ter salvo a Cidadela de Saren e a humanidade dos Coletores, mas eles continuam não acreditando em mim. – Shepard se deixou apoiar contra o corpo de Thane, agradecendo à qualquer ser superior que existisse e se importasse com ela por colocá-lo em sua vida, já que Shepard sinceramente não sabia como conseguiria seguir sem alguém ao seu lado. – E tenho medo de fazer uma grande besteira como ele fez, achando que assim vou conseguir impedir os Ceifeiros.

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

**(Continue meu filho desobediente)**

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

**(Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado)**

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

**(Deite sua cabeça cansada para descansar)**

_**Don't you cry no more**_

**(Não chore mais)**

- Você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira realmente grande. – Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço. – Não vou deixar. – apertou mais o abraço em torno dela, sentindo-a momentaneamente relaxada.

- É que... Caramba, por mais que digam que não, já fiz muita besteira! Por enquanto, não sei qual foi a pior: trabalhar com a Cerberus ou destruir um sistema inteiro pra atrasar a chegada dos Ceifeiros! Mas e se vier uma besteira realmente grande? – ela virou-se em seus braços, e Thane viu o desespero exposto em seus olhos. Desespero que ela vinha escondendo bem, ou que talvez ela sequer houvesse percebido.

O Drell percebeu que ter escolhido aquela música fora providencial. Fora ela e as lembranças em relação à série que trouxeram à tona aquele sentimento. Tantas vezes Shepard dera esperança e consolara aqueles que estavam em sua tripulação, e nenhum deles, até mesmo ele, percebera que quem mais precisava de esperança era ela. Cada palavra que ela falava para eles era uma forma pequena que ela achava de falar à si mesma que tudo ia dar certo, mesmo que não percebesse.

Apoiou a testa contra a dela, Shepard fechando os olhos e sentindo aquele cheiro que ela tanto amava lhe rodear e acalmar. Caramba, ela não tinha ideia de como precisava ser acalmada.

_**Carry on, you will always remember**_

**(Continue, você recordará sempre)**

_**Carry on, nothing equals the splendor**_

**(Continue, nada se iguala ao esplendor)**

_**Now your life's no longer empty**_

**(Agora sua vida já não é mais vazia)**

_**Surely heaven waits for you**_

**(Certamente o céu o espera)**

- Já disse: não vou deixar você cometer uma besteira realmente grande. Nem eu nem qualquer um da tripulação, especialmente Samara. – ela riu de leve. – Vamos estar sempre com você. E se a sua bússola moral não falhou até agora, não vai falhar mais. – ela riu de novo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Thane sorriu-lhe, inclinando-se para tomar-lhe os lábios e apertando mais o abraço em torno de sua cintura.

Shepard suspirou contra seus lábios.

- Obrigada. – murmurou quando quebrou o beijo.

- Por? – Huriye sentia as mãos dele subindo e descendo por suas costas, a sensação de todo o stress que aqueles últimos pensamentos tinham provocado sumindo apenas com aquele gesto.

- Por me dar esperança quando ela mais queria fugir de mim. – sorriu, voltando a beijar-lhe.

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

**(Continue meu filho desobediente)**

_**There'll be peace when you are done**_

**(Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado)**

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

**(Deite sua cabeça cansada para descansar)**

_**Don't you cry**_

**(Não chore)**

**Don't you cry no more**

**(Não chore mais)**

**No more**

**(Não mais)**

_Bem, essa fanfic surgiu meio do nada quando ouvi essa música inteira. E sério, as comparações de Shepard entre ela e Dean, Sam e Cass me vieram desse jeito estranho, eu sei..._

_Até a parte de não lembrar em qual temporada a música toca é verdadeira. Sério, eu não lembro e estou com preguiça de verificar..._

_Além disso, geralmente vejo fanfics que só retratam o lado amoroso entre Shepard e Thane, ou então o lado "Elevaimorrerempoucotempo", e eu queria algo diferente. Tipo... Shepard é humano(a). E no lugar dele(a), eu sentiria muita pressão sobre mim e stress nas alturas. Então, surgiu essa fic meio "assim-assim" com a Shepard inspirada no meu principal save: Infiltrada, das colônias, sobrevivente._

_E sim, a aparência dela realmente é meio estranha: cabelo vermelho, olho verde e pele morena (algo meio como se ela tivesse ascendência indiana). E eu vejo Tali assim mesmo. Tanto que morro de vontade de apertar as bochechas dela! – supondo que ela tenha bochechas possíveis de apertar..._

_Bem, é isso._

_Abraços e até uma próxima possível fic de Mass Effect._

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas**


End file.
